Power Rangers: Jungle Beasts
by TimmayIsAwesome
Summary: Five Ancient Guardians of Earth left five stones to be discovered by five teens to become the new Guardians, Once a new threat has come to take over Earth these five teens who are to be the new Guardians will with their new powers become Power Rangers
1. Jungle Beasts

**~ Many Years Ago ~**

Middle of the jungle surrounded by five mysterious figures wearing hoods is a jungle monument and around the statue is five openings. The five figures walk towards there designated spots and slide in long slender stones and on the edge is a carving of a different jungle beast and they are all dyed different colors Red, Blue, Black, Green, and Pink. As they slide the stones in they glow their color and then the figures vanish, they just disappear.

 **~ Present Day ~**

In the small town of Acacia City, where nothing exciting happens except for when the high school plays their neighbor city rival in sports, there lays a club for kids called **18 Below**. The owner, a man around his late forties with brown hair and shades of grey and a goatee that as well has hints of grey, tan skin and well built standing at six feet wearing tan jeans and grey polo, is standing at the door opening it up like he does everyday at three, just a few minutes before the kids get there.

"Hey Jake, can you get the music playing the kids will be here any minute now." Says the man looking over his shoulder towards the back room.

Walking out of the room is a guy seventeen years of age with black hair that is brushed back and reaches to about his shoulders, also has tan skin and is five foot ten with a muscular build. Wearing blue jeans with a green v neck and a black and white letterman jacket over and some black convers. "Yeah sure uncle Mark, no problem."

"Thanks." Mark says to Jake as he is walks over to the counter and starts wiping it down. "Do you have football practice today?"

Jake turns on some upbeat music and then walks towards his uncle, "No we get the week off since we went undefeated and the playoffs aren't for a month so next week we will start back up again." Jakes says now helping his uncle with wiping down the tables.

"Well that's good now you get to help me everyday." Mark says chuckling and giving Jake a light punch to the arm.

Then Mark gets a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and his face looks like he is having a vision. He stands there for a few seconds and then suddenly snaps out of it.

"Yo, Uncle you okay that didn't look good?" Jake says holding his uncle up so he doesn't lose balance. "Was it about, you know what?" he says giving a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm good and kind of it was more like a feeling that something is going to happen but I don't know when." Mark says rubbing his head, "I am going to go lay down for a little bit can you handle running this for a bit?"

"Yeah no problem go lay down the kids will be here soon." Jake says helping his uncle halfway to the back then letting him go on his own.

Not to long after the kids start to show up, the kids go to the arcade and the teens hang out at the bar where they drink sodas and eat pizza and nachos, or at the tables and then a few kids and teens go at dance on the dance floor. Jake is working the bar serving the food and drinks.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

As soon as Mark reaches the back he grabs his pack and his keys to his car and heads out the back door and drives out to a dirt road which leads to a dead end where he parks and gets out. Then climbs over the wall and heads down what is a path hidden behind the wall and then when he gets to a tree that has claw marks in it he turns towards it and walks in to the jungle until he gets to a large patch of giant rocks he walks to the one in the middle and twists a stone which opens a door in the rock. He enters and inside is a bunch of computers and weapons and a training area and then in the very back is the jungle monument. When he gets to the monument he checks to make sure the stones are there and then after he sees they are he walks to the computers.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Jake served a group a teens their food and they walk to a table and then his three friends walk up Tim who is 17 Tim's cousin Joe who is 15 and Abagail but Abby for short who is 17. Tim is 6'1" muscular build and slightly tan with brown hair that is a medium length layer cut and wears tan jeans with a long sleeve blue top three button shirt under his letterman jacket and black Nike SBs. Joe has dirty blonde hair in a graduation cut with a darker tan than Tim but lighter than Jakes, he is 5'10" wears a black tee and tan jeans with grey Emericas and he also had a letterman jacket on. Abby has brunette hair that is naturally a mix of wavy and curly that reaches her mid back she has a very light tan and wears a pink short sleeve v neck with blue ripped jeans and black Vans and is only 5'6".

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jake says smiling seeing his friends.

"Hey Jake." Tim says for the group as they reach the counter, "Where is your uncle, usually he is here helping you?"

"Yeah, he's in the back resting he didn't feel to well." Jake tells them.

Abby gets a concerned look on her face, "Well I hope he gets better soon."

Jake nods, "He said he should be out here later he was just resting for an hour or two."

Joe walks to he back door and looks in and doesn't see Mark. He turns around to the group, "Mark isn't back here Jake, are you sure you saw him go back here?"

Jake has a worried look, "Yeah but I think I know where he went instead. I need to shut down for the day all see you guys later ok."

"Jake we want to help with what ever is wrong." Tim says grabbing Jakes shoulder.

Jake thinks about it and then before he can say anything Abby chimes in "We aren't taking no for an answer."

"Fine you guys can come but you have to keep a secret, can you guys do that?" Jake asks them.

"Yeah No problemo Jakey." Joe says wrapping his arm around Jakes shoulders with a big smile.

 **~ Jungle Beast ~**

At the Cave Mark is looking at the computer and on it there is a image of a space ship out side of Earths orbit, which makes Mark gasp and he has a bead of sweat going down his forehead.

 _'It can't be. Were not ready. Our Guardians haven't been discovered yet. It is to soon.'_

* * *

 **So I decided to make a new Ranger Story I just had an idea for one so I decided to start writing it**

 **Please R &R and don't be to harsh if there is problems or something you liked or would like to see let me know in a review or PM me.**


	2. To Guard and Protect

On the outskirts of town there is a small house with a stable of horses and in side is a guy, he is 18 years old 6'2" white skin tone with brown hair with an undercut. He is wearing blue jeans with a red flannel and some tan work boots. He mounts a white horse and rides out of the stable to the front yard where he is met by his mother.

"Luke honey, where you going?" His mother, an older lady wrapped in a blanket wearing pajamas asks.

"I am just going out for a ride in the jungle," Luke tells his mother, "I will be back before supper don't worry too much."

His mother looks at him for a second, "Ok, I understand you are an adult now I have to stop treating you like a kid."

Luke looks at his mom with a saddened face, "You don't treat me like a kid." Then before his mother could say anything he notices something, "Hey, you are sick why are you out here its getting cold get inside and stay warm."

"Alright I am going inside and don't be too long out there." His mother says waving him off and then turning around to walk back to the house and then to herself says, "Today is the day your life will change forever and I'm sorry to tell you I won't be with you much longer son." Her face saddens and a tear falls.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

The four teens get into Jakes truck and drive out to the path where they see marks car parked by the wall. The park next to it and they all get out and look at the wall wondering why they have never noticed it before.

"Dude has this wall always been here?" Joe asks.

"Yeah I don't remember ever seeing it." Abby adds in.

"Well when is the last time you came this far out into the jungle?" Tim asks them.

"This wall was built to keep people from going any further down the road and we are pretty sure some lady had it built because the path leads by her house." Jake informs them.

"Oh, well where to now then?" Tim asks looking at Jake curiously.

"Over." Jake says and starts hoping the wall.

"Alrighty then." Abby says looking at the two other boys and then follows Jake then Joe and then Tim lastly. They walk down the path for about five minutes in silence.

Then Joe chimes in, "So where are we actually going anyways, I fill like we been walking past the same tree over and over again." Jake doesn't answer just keeps looking around and then he sees the clawed tree and points down into the jungle.

"We are almost the just a few more minutes." Jake says and just keeps walking.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Luke is riding his horse as fast as he can through the jungle. It helps him when he is stressed or mad or just bored, because it helps him clear his head of everything and just gets him relaxed. He is flying past trees and rocks and plants until he reaches the path and he is right next to the wall. He looks at it in curiosity and the follows the path away from in just to check it out and then he gets to the tree that he sees is clawed.

He gets off his horse and looks at the tree. "What the hell?" He looks around, "What animal caused this?" And then he hears chatter and looks through the trees and sees hints of people walking. He grabs his horses rope and walking him into the jungle with him and follows the people from a distance.

As he gets near a rock field he looks back to see if anyone else was a round and as soon as he looks back the kids are gone but last second he sees the rock close. "What is going on here?"

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

"Dude that was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my life." Joe exclaims.

"Trust me it gets better." Jake says and then leads them through a tunnel where they see computers everywhere, the training area and the monument and then Mark as a computer. Joe runs over to the training area Abby goes and looks some of the computers and Tim goes towards the monument.

"Hey Mark did you run off because of that feeling?" Jake asks Mark.

"Yeah and my feeling was correct, they're here." Mark tells Jake with a concerned look.

"Hey Jake, Mark why are these stones glowing!?" Tim asks. Joe and Abby run over followed by Jake and Mark.

"Woah you were right it does get cooler." Abby adds to Joes earlier remark.

"That doesn't make since they shouldn't glow unless all five are here?" Mark says curiously.

"Well there is five me, you, Tim, Joe, and Abby." Jake points out. Mark thinks about it and then comes to a conclusion.

Mark looks at all of them, "Each of you grab a stone and on three we all pull." Mark grabs the red one, followed by Jake with green and then hesitantly Tim grabs the blue one and right away Joe grabs the black one and Abby just shrugs and grabs the pink one. "One two three!" Mark says and nothing happens.

"Maybe we didn't do it right?" Abby says.

"No we did but I think the fifth is near by and its not me." Mark tells them and then turns around and sees a brown haired kid standing a the entrance of the cave at the end of the tunnel with his mouth wide opened. "What are you doing here and who are you?"

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

"What are you doing here and who are you?" Mark asks.

"I'm Luke. I followed you guys in here. I am sorry I should leave." Luke says then starts to walk off.

Tim thinks about it, "No wait." Luke stops and looks back, then to the others "He is the fifth one, think about it." They do then their faces light up. "Come here for a second."

Luke walks over cautiously looking kind of worried. "Yeah? What is it."

"Grab that stone right there." Jake says and points at the red stone. Luke grabs it and then all the stones start to glow.

"Now everyone pull it." Joe tells everyone. They all pull and the stones slide out and then they all dissolve.

"What just happened?" Mark says as everyone's faces went from smiles to shock.

"Maybe we did it wrong." Tim says. Then moments after he said that decent sized flip phones land in their hands.

"Woah what is this, I must be dreaming." Luke says.

"I can't believe it." Mark says in disbelief. "They turned into morphers."

"What do you mean by morphers?" Abby asks.

"He means like Power Rangers!" Joe shouts.

"Yes Joe ho did you know?" Mark asks.

Tim answers for him, "It has been he's dream to become a Power Ranger.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

The five teens are all lined up in front of Mark with their morphers in hand.

Mark starts at Abby, "Abagail you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Cheetah Spirit, use your powers wisely and for the good of humanity and not for your own personal gain. Do you agree to these terms?"

Abby looks at the morpher then to Mark, "Yes I do."

Then next is Joe, "Joseph you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Panther Spirit, use your powers wisely and for the good of humanity and not for your own personal gain. Do you agree to these terms?"

Joe has a giant smile on his face, "No doubt about it"

After Joe is Jake, "Jacob you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Elephant Spirit, use your powers wisely and for the good of humanity and not for your own personal gain. Do you agree to these terms?"

Jake smiles at his uncle "Do you really need to ask me that?"

Then he moves to Tim, "Timothy you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Gorilla Spirit, use your powers wisely and for the good of humanity and not for your own personal gain. Do you agree to these terms?"

Tim stands up straight and looks at mark in the eyes, "You can count on me."

Then when he moves over to Luke he sees the morpher on the table. "Luke where are you going?"

"I don't know if I am the right one for the job."

"Trust me this things don't make mistakes, you have ben chosen."

"Well can I be unchosen?" Luke asks.

"I'm sorry it doesn't work that way." Mark says. "Do you have anyone you care about?"

"Yeah my mom she is my world." Luke says.

"Well do this for her to keep her safe."

Luke thinks about it for a minute, "Alright I will do it for her." Then he walks over and grabs his morpher.

"Lucas you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Lion Spirit, use your powers wisely and for the good of humanity and not for your own personal gain. Do you agree to these terms?"

"You bet." Luke says straight faced.

"Alright to morph just say 'To Guard and Protect. Jungle Beasts Unleashed!' Its that simple, give it a try." Mark tells them.

"Alright ready to give it a go guys?" Jake says.

Together "Yeah."

All five in unison "To Guard and Protect. Jungle Beasts Unleashed!" Then they all appear in their suits with their helmets in the shape of the animal spirit head. They all take off their helmets and stand in line their line.

Mark starts at Abby again. "Abagail you are the Pink Cheetah, Joseph you are the Black Jaguar, Jacob you are the Green Elephant, Timothy you are the Blue Gorilla, and last but not least the leader Luke you are the Red Lion. And together you guys are the Jungle Beast Power Rangers.

* * *

 **Chapter two with the introduction of Luke and them becoming rangers and next chapter is the start of the conflict and introducing the villain. If one you guys want to create the villain just send me a pm of them if your a member and if your a guest then you can put it in review other wise I will just create it myself**

 **Please R &R and tell me what you think and please don't be too harsh**


	3. Old Threat

"Wow this is great I can't believe that we are rangers!" Joe says high fiving Tim and then turning to Jake to do the same.

"I know it's crazy right?" Tim says to Jake and Joe. While they are all celebrating Abby looks over at Luke who is standing off to the side just watching and then looking at his morpher and smirking every once in a while.

Abby walks over to Luke and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, why aren't you celebrating with us?"

Luke looks at her with kind of a sadden look, "Because I don't fit in I just got lucky and showd up at the right time."

"Not true, you heard Mark we were chosen there is no luck in that." Abby says looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Yeah but you guys knew each other for awhile now, I am just the new guy-"

"And our leader, plus trust me they are kind hearted people they will accept you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Abby says giving Luke a slight punch to the arm. Then they walk over to the boys still high fiving and celebrating.

"Luke, so how does it feel to be the leader of your own power ranger team?" Jake says putting his arm around Luke's shoulders.

Luke gives a slight smirk, "Honestly it feels pretty good. I have never been apart of a team let alone the leader." Luke says looking at each one of them proudly.

"Well don't worry we will make you feel like you belong here." Abby says and then all the guys agree with her.

Then moments later the siren starts to go off and Mark runs to the computer and sees the video of creatures roaming the town and all the citizens running in horror.

"Rangers-" Mark says and gets cut off by Luke.

"We got it." the red ranger says confidently and the rangers take off to the town. When they arrive Luke looks around curiously, since he has never been into town let alone knew it existed. Then they are met by half spider monkey, half lizard creatures.

"What an ugly bunch." Joe says pointing at the creatures.

"What did you say about my minions?" A tall bulky dark creature says.

"Who are you?" Jake asks it.

"Sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Cobolt, soon to be ruler of the universe." Cobolt says.

"Yeah I don't think so buddy." Luke says stepping forward pointing at Cobolt.

"And who is going to stop me?" Cobolt says with his finger and his thumb in the shape of a check mark on his chin.

"The Jungle Beast Guardians." Luke says.

"Power Ranger Edition." Joe adds. The rangers all look at Joe. "What?"

''I don't think so Monzards attack!" Cobolt says. They going charging at the rangers, Luke pulls out his saber and starts slicing through them, Tim punches one in the gut he doubles over and then Tim flips over him and kicks two in the face, Jake is running through then and then stops and has two run towards him from different directions and then ducks before the get him and hi each other, Joe grabs one and uses it as a shield against the others and then throws it into the others, Abby pulls out her claw gauntlets and starts tearing through the Monzards. Then they stand in front of Cobolt, who teleports away as soon as they get there.

Back at HQ they celebrate their win, but still have questions as well. Mark is waiting for them patiently by the entrance.

"Great win guys." Mark tells them as the enter.

"Thanks and who was that rhino looking dude, Cobolt right?" Luke asks.

"Cobolt is the old jungle spirit beast gone bad who wanted to rule the whole universe." Mark explains.

"So once he saw how easily we beat his monzards he noticed we actually possessed the Jungle Beast Guardians powers." Jake concludes.

"Exactly so now he won't hold anything back when he attacks." Mark says.

"That doesn't matter we will still stop him." Tim says proudly.

"That's right!" Joe says high fiving Tim.

"He should know that no matter what we will never back down." Abby adds.

Luke looks at his watch and he notices it says six, "This was fun guys but I got to go I am already late for supper my mom is probably worried."

"Hey we will see you tomorrow for training okay." Mark tells him.

"Yeah ok Ill be here." Luke says running out the door and hoping on to his horse.

"You guys should head out to it's getting late." Mark says and then walks over to a wall and presses a button which opens the wall and inside is tube of some sorts, "This will take you to the club so you can get home faster."

"Woah this day just gets better and better every time I turn around!" Joe exclaims.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Luke rides up and puts his horse away and runs into the house. He looks everywhere but doesn't see any dinner made or his mother anywhere.

"Mom!, Mom where are you!" He yells through out the house and then he hears a faint murmur. "Mom?"

He walks into her room and sees her dieing, "Son, it's time for me to say goodbye, I'm just glad I got to see you before I go."

"Mom no please don't go" Luke says tearing up.

"I am sorry son but it is just my time." His mom says starting to cry aswell.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner, but I became a power ranger I am going to protect the world." Luke says sobbing.

"I already knew you were going to become a ranger and as soon as you accepted the offer it was time for my to go."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not believe this but I was the Lion Jungle Beast Guardian, I only lived this long because I was assigned to make sure the team of rangers were assembled and so was, what was his name again, oh yeah that's right Mark but he is to stay alive until you guys defeat Cobolt our old teammate but you can not tell anyone this news not even your team."

With a confused, angry, and sad look on his face Luke looks at her, "No this can't be."

"I'm sorry I must go now, I love you-" Then she dies at the end of the word.

Luke gets up pissed runs out to the front yard and chucks his morpher as far as he can, "IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yells at the top of his lungs and starts crying, and then Mark picks up the morpher and walks up to Luke and puts a hand on Lukes shoulder.

"Get off me this is your fault."

"This is not my fault, sorry if I am harsh, but you were chosen and she wasn't your real mother, your real mother died in a car accident with your father and she found you and knew you were the chosen one for the lion spirit because you survived the crash miraculously."

"I don't care she treated me and loved me as her own so to me she was my mother."

"You know when I said do it for your mother I meant your real one cause even though you didn't know her, I thought you should help save this world for her because she would be so proud to see her son was the reason that the world didn't get taken over." Mark says handing Luke back his morpher.

Luke grabs it and looks Mark in the eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me be a ranger."

"I didn't make you, you chose to, I just gave you some incentive."

"Still Thanks," Luke says with a slight smile and then back to a saddened face, " You hungry I make great burgers."

"Yeah sure I would like that." Mark says and then follows Luke into his house with his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

 **So kind of a sad and happy ending as Mark becomes like a mentor for Luke but Luke's guardian/mom died, but they got their first sight of Cobolt and tried out their ranger powers.**

 **Please R &R and please don't be to harsh.**


	4. Power Rangers Jungle Beasts!

The next morning at HQ Luke wakes up from the spare room they have for emergencies, after his "mother" died he couldn't stay in his house anymore so Mark let him stay in the room. Luke gets dressed in grey sweat pants and a red tank top and starts training by himself, and minutes after he finished running his laps the rest of the rangers come in followed by Mark. They see Luke and are surprised he was already up working out, they knew he had to have woken up early that Saturday morning because he is already dripping in sweat.

"Hey Red mind if we join." Tim asks.

Luke stops punching the punching bag and looks over, "Yeah the more the merrier."

Abby could tell something was off about Luke, so after the guys went to workout she walked over to Mark, "Mark, what's wrong with Luke?"

Mark knew he couldn't tell her he and Luke's mother were guardians so he just stuck with the basic story, "Luke's mother died last night when he got back home after you guys had your first fight."

Abby saddens and looks at Luke punching of his depression and anger, "I feel so bad for him."

"I do to but we shouldn't talk about it just let him distract himself from it and it won't be so hard on him." Mark says putting his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Abby says still feeling for Luke, Then she shakes it off and goes and gets changed to start training as well.

The whole morning Mark taught them fighting techniques and then had them work on their strength and stamina and then as on queue, right when they fished the alarm goes off. The Rangers all groan but know that they have a duty to protect. They put on their uniform of black sweats with their respected color stripe down the sides and then their colors shirt under a black track jacket with two stripes the color of their ranger suit.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

They arrive on the scene to see a Tiger beast terrorizing the city with a bunch on Monzards. The rangers arrive and start fighting the monzards punching them left and right dodging attacks, kicking them away, tripping them over, until they cleared enough out to see the beast clearly. It is a tiger mixed with some type of fish.

"Woah what an ugly beast." Joe says pointing then turning away.

"What did you say about me? You will pay for that." The beast says to the rangers.

"I bet we will." Luke says sarcastically, "Ready rangers?" He says looking left and right at his team.

They all look at him and then together, "Ready!"

"Alright then lets show them what we got." Luke says and steps forward and points his morpher to the sky still looking at the beast. "To Guard and Protect. Junge Beasts Unleash!"

They rest follow his lead and do the same and then say "To Guard and Protect. Jungle Beasts Unleashed!"

Then Luke strikes a fighting pose, "Jungle Beast Ranger Red, Spirit of the Lion."

Next is Tim he strikes his fighting pose, "Jungle Beast Ranger Blue, Spirit of the Gorilla."

Followed by Jake also striking his fighting pose, "Jungle Beast Ranger Green, Spirit of the Elephant."

Joe goes next as well striking a fighting pose, "Jungle Beast Ranger Black, Spirit of the Panther."

Finally Abby strikes a fighting pose, "Jungle Beast Ranger Pink, Spirit of the Cheetah."

Then together in their poses, "We are the Power Rangers Jungle Beasts."

"That was cute, but boring." The beast say pretending to yawn. "Now to destroy you guys.

"Ha, good luck with that." the pink ranger says readying her gauntlets, the rest follow suit Luke with his Lion saber, Tim with his Gorilla Bo Staff, Jake with his Elephant Hammer, and Joe with his Panther Double Blade Axe.

"Attack Monzards!" the beast said. They charge Abby goes in clawing and ripping at the monzards. Joe runs in swinging his axe cutting down monzards like nothing. Jake bashes his hammer to the ground causing mini earthquake making beast loose their footing then swing the hammer at them. Tim uses his bo staff with ease tripping the monzards then hit them and hitting them into the air and then slams them to the ground. Jake grips his sword and rushes slicing and dicing any enemy in his way like it was nothing. Finally the rangers standing in front of the beast with there weapons poised to attack.

"Well since you made it this far without getting destroyed I guess I should introduce myself." The beast said getting ready to fight, "My name is Tigresa and I am going to be the one to destroy you guys."

"Attack now." Tim says and they all go in to attack with their weapons. Luke fighting strongly with Tim and his staff while Jake would try and cause a quake and Joe flying in swing his ax and Abby running in clawing with her claws and then retreating and then going back in again. Finally distracted by the quakes she loses her concentration on all the rangers and Luke notices and then he jumps and does a 360 and comes down with a might slice of the sword and finishes Tigresa off.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Tigresa screams as she begins to explode.

The rangers turn around in a line as Luke says, "That's a job well done team." Then the team heads back to HQ. They arriving celebrating and Mark was waiting to congratulate them.

"Well done team that was a flawless victory for you." Mark says. They all cheer and then Mark pulls Luke to the side. "Great job out there way to keep yourself calm even after you did start to get a little out of control nothing to bad just make sure you keep your motions in control." Luke nods and then heads back with his team.

"Hey Luke are you going to start going to Acacia City High with us now?" Joe asks.

"I guess I could, I mean we are a team now, we got to have each others backs at all times." Luke says doing a high five that turns into a hand grab with Joe and then the rest grab their hands, "Jungle Beasts!"

"Jungle Beasts!" They say in unison.

* * *

 **I am feeling good about this story and I like the way it's going let me know what you think and your ideas for the story and I may actually use it if I feel it will fit the story well.**

 **Please R &R and don't be too harsh.**


	5. School Day

Its the beginning of the school day for the rangers and the first day of school for Luke, who has been home schooled all his life. Jake gives Luke a ride to school, when they get their they see the others waiting for them while Luke just stands in awe of actually being in town at the high school. Mark meets them at the door so he can get Luke his classes.

Seeing them walk up Mark waves to them, "Hey Luke let's go get you your classes."

Luke just shrugs his shoulders, "I guess."

Jake elbows Luke's side, "That's the spirit." He says sarcastically. Then Tim and Joe pat Luke's back as they walk by just chuckling and then Abby walks up to him and gives him a slight smile and Luke smiles back and then she heads to class and he and Mark walk to the office and then five minutes later he walks out with his schedule.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Luke looks at the schedule, "Alright let's see what we got," He examines it, "Math with Mr. Jax, okay then." Then he heads off to class.

Jake and Tim are talking with Jason their buddy from the football team also wearing his lettermen's jacket with a silver shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans and silver framed ray bands hanging by his shirt with white sneakers. He has long dirty blonde hair he has brushed back. Luke sees his friends and walks over and sits next to them.

"What's with the kid sitting by us?" Jason asks looking confused. Then he taps Luke's shoulder, "Hey buddy, do you mind somebodies sitting there." Jason tells him. Tim and Jake look at Jason weird.

Luke seemed confused, "I didn't see anybody sitting here."

"Well someone is." Jason says straight to the point.

Tim confused looks at Jason, "No one is sitting here."

Jake looks to Luke, "You can sit there don't worry about Jason, he just thinks that being QB makes him in charge of everyone."

Luke examines Jason and then looks Jake again and in a plain tone says, "I'm a better QB than him."

Jason looks at Tim and Jake, "You guys know this kid?," Then he stops and looks at Luke, "What did you say?"

Jake gets in between them before Luke answers and then to Luke he says, "Don't make an enemy on your first day here."

"Nah it's okay, I said I am a better QB then you, I can tell by your attitude and by the way you act." Luke says, "It's simple."

Jason with an offend look on his face pushes Jake out of the way, "Oh yeah is that right how bout we see who is a better fighter huh?"

Tim looks away while saying awkwardly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Jas."

Jason looks at him confused, "And why is that huh?" Then he goes to punch Luke while he's not looking, Luke grabs his fist with ease and just holds it there.

"See you rush things that's why I'm a better QB and I don't even play football." Luke says and then before Mr. Jax turns around to see what all the ruckus is about Luke drops Jason's hand and sits back down leaving Jason standing there looking dumb.

Mr. Jax puts his fists on his waist, "Why are you disrupting my class Jason?"

Jason tries to blame Luke, "I was him he did it."

Mr. Jax looks pissed, "Really blame the new kid?" He sends him to the office then looks at Luke, "Sorry about him he won't bug you anymore."

Luke nods his head and then opens his notebook and starts taking notes.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Later that day after school Luke and Abby are sitting in the bleachers while they wait for Jake, Tim, and Joe to finish practice. While they chat and laugh they don't notice Jason walk up the bleachers. He taps Luke on the shoulder.

"Want to see who's a better QB now?" He hands Luke a football and he has one as well, "Lets see who can get it to Hank the most accurately." They are about 65 yards away from Hank and 50 feet up.

Luke looks at Jason, "You go first so people remember mine." Jason shrugs and throws it to Hank who only had to do a slight side step to catch it. Jason chuckles like he already won and then Luke bumps his arm to get his attention and then motions for Hank to start running down the field and he does. Then when he gets to 75 yard line Luke throws the ball and it lands perfectly in Hanks hands at about the 85 yard line. Jason's jaw drops in defeat.

Tim, Jake, and Joe run up to them while Jason walks back down, they talk about how amazing that was and then they hear the coach yell up to them, "Jason you're second string, new kid your the QB now, and I am not taking no for an answer." Luke just shakes his head.

Joe pulls out his phone and laughs excitedly and shows the rangers the video on his phone, "Dude it's you throwing that pass and it got sent to everyone in the school."

"You are going to be the most popular kid in school now. Lets go celebrate." Jake says and then take off.

Jason gets down to the coach, "What coach I got us to playoffs and he just takes my spot like that?"

Coach looks at him, "Yeah cause he's right you do rush things and your attitude sucks." and then Coach walks off leaving Jason by himself.

 **~ Jungle Beasts ~**

Jason grabs his gear furious and starts walking home and then decides to take a shortcut and go through the main alley of the town which goes straight through.

Once Jason gets to the most deserted part of the town where the alley looks like not even ravage animal would live there, he gets swarmed by Monzards and as so as they grab him they teleport him away.

* * *

 **So I know I took awhile to post this chapter but I started it and didn't like it and lost motivation for it but then I got back to it and change it half way through to how I thought made it better than it was and I ended up liking it so here it is.**

 **Please R &R and don't be to harsh.**


	6. All in Due Time

In a dark smoking room Jason sits just waking up from being unconscious, he looks around the room frantically. He sees a light and he tries to run towards it but gets jerked back from the chains around his wrist. His arms are numb and he did not notice them. Then a mysterious figure walks out of the shadows, it is Cobolt, with a big smile on his face staring at Jason.

"What do you want to ugly creep?!" Jason snarks.

"Oh all in due time will you find out." Cobolt answers with a smirk, "What do you hate most?" He started to walk around the room waiting for Jason to answer but he could tell Jason was hesitant .

Jason starts to stutter but stops and then thinks about it, "I-I-I hate, L-Lucas!"

"Great the Red Ranger!" Cobolt says but before he can say anything else Jason cuts him off.

"Wait! Lucas is the Red Ranger?!"

Cobolt ignores him, continuing to talk to himself, "This plan will work out even better than I thought it would." He says with hysterical laugh.

 _ **\- Jungle Beasts -**_

Luke is starting his first day of QB practice, he walks out on the field padded up with a nervous look on his face, not knowing anyone on the team besides from his ranger teammates. Jake at Tight end, Tim at Wide Receiver, and Joe at Running Back.

Joe runs up to him and puts his hand on Luke's shoulders, "Hey if you don't see someone to throw to, you always have me to either run it or ill be on one of the sidelines waiting for a pass behind the line of scrimmage."

Luke gives him a slightly confused look, "Uh sure."

Jake and Tim run up, Jake before running past tells him, "Just stayed focused and you will be good."

Luke gets focused and then follows the rest of the team out onto the field. He grabs a ball and Tim goes out for a pass just messing around until coach got out there, Luke throws a fifty yard pass to Tim which he has to jump up and do an one handed catch with a backwards dive. The team goes crazy.

"You guys have to do that in a game but into the endzone!" said a random teammate to Luke before running to high five Tim.

"Whats an endzone?" Luke says to himself.

 _ **\- Jungle Beasts -**_

Abbey and Mark are at the HQ working on a secret project for the rangers which he is allowing Abbey to know about. They walk out of a back room covered in grease with the echo of engines running and then the door shuts and it falls quiet.

"So why do I get the feeling that you like Luke?" Mark asks with a smirk.

Abbey caught off guard looks at him mouth a gaped shocked and stuttering, "W-w-what would make you say that?"

Mark laughs and then looks at her, " I was a teenager once I know what young love looks like, besides how old do you think I am? That would make you think I wouldn't catch on."

"I never called you old but, I don't know a few thousand years old." Abbey says laughing. Mark gets a nervous look on his face, "I am just kidding I don't know 47?"

Mark relieved lets out a sigh, "I mean close enough." He laughs and then remembers some important news, "Oh yeah i wanted to tell you guys that I have and old sparring buddy who lives in Blue Hall California, and I was thinking we could meet up with him when the football team goes there for their first game to the championship."

"Okay but why do we need to meet him?"

"you will find out in due time"

 _ **\- Jungle Beasts -**_

In front of the school appears a mysterious figure shinning silver. The figure starts walking over to the football field where the team is still practicing and then as soon as Luke throws a pass the whole ground starts to shake and then he looks to Tim, Jake and Joe and then all nod and ass the rest of the team takes off to hide then go to confront the figure. As the get closer the notice what it is and all look relieved and then within seconds shock hits their bodies and then an explosion goes off in front of them and throws them back, left unconscious. Abbey comes running up in his ranger suit but the silver figure was gone, so she starts to tend to her friends, and then Mark teleports them all back to HQ.


End file.
